The invention relates to wood chippers utilized to cut up tree branches, limbs and tree trunks. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel safety system for the wood chipper that will prevent a person feeding material into the wood chipper from being injured by the wood chippers rotating cutting blades.
The wood chippers presently out on the market and in use are extremely dangerous to persons feeding tree branches, limbs and tree trunks into them. The speed at which the branches and limbs are pulled into the housing containing the cutting structure is frightening. The chips produced by the cutting blades are ejected like projectiles at an extremely high rate of speed. The feeding of a nail or other piece of metal with the material being delivered into the chute of the wood chipper can have disastrous results. The metal can be projected back toward the worker in the manner of a bullet or piece of shrapnel. Each year workers using the wood chippers are reporting serious injuries. These workers can lose fingers, hands, arms or suffer even more severe injuries.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel safety system for a wood chipper that would prevent the mutilation type injuries to workers loading tree branches, limbs and tree trunks into the front of the chute of the wood chipper.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel safety system for a wood chipper that incorporates a gate in the chute that can be automatically and rapidly closed upon the detection of metal passing through the chute, thereby closing access to the dangerous cutting blades.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel safety system for a wood chipper that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel safety system for a wood chipper that can be retro-fitted into existing wood chipper.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel safety system for a wood chipper that requires a worker loading tree branches, limbs and tree trunks into the front end of the chute to wear a pair of gloves made of metal impregnated material.